The relationships among social environments, moral norms and behavior are intriguing. Behavior tends to be consonant with the normative atmosphere within which action occurs, and to be somewhat predictable from a knowledge of the range of behavioral options to which one's environment is conducive. But is this consonance due to the causal influence of the moral norm on the selection of alternative courses of action, to the causal influence of one's behavior on the selection of alternative moral norms, or both? And to what degree are norms and behavior shaped by the kinds of environment in which one is located as opposed to the moral norms and behavior shaping the kinds of environments in which the individual chooses to enmesh himself? Our broad objective is to begin unravelling the mutual dependencies among norms, behavior and environments by studying a cohort through time and across a major boundary change: a sample of high-school seniors (1961) who were reinterviewed, along with their parents, during the spring of their freshman year in college (1962) with respect to their drinking habits and related variables. Our general strategy will be to analyze a series of causal models which made progressively more simplifying assumptions concerning the nature of the reality obtaining among the variables under consideration.